A Painting Like White Tanks One Shot
by Souls-Leader
Summary: Sousuke left Mithril for Kaname and Admited his love for her. He left everything for her, and everyone is Happy . Then one unepected turn ruins their relationship.


A/N: Hello everyone. I was bored so I wrote a one shot fic. A few days ago I read through a couple of Ernest Hemmingway books and I had a chance to read a nice short story that made me think. What would happen if Sousuke, Resigned Mithril just after TSR, Just to be with Kaname. I'm sorry for 'sodomizing' this great Short story. But I just had to put SxK in this. So please Enjoy

P.S- The _Italicized_ parts are important. So please remember them. If you read the story and still do not understand it, there is a link at the bottom. I Don't recommend it though, It will ruin a great Ernest Hemmingway Short story.

"_**A painting like white tanks" **_

A young woman and young man were sitting in front of a train station. They were waiting for a train to Wakayama.

"…"

"Hey Sousuke… Look there's a little restaurant, want to grab lunch?"

"Sure, we still have about forty minutes until the train comes"

The couple walked across. _The young man attempted to grab the young woman's hand, but the young woman did not notice as if she didn't care and she rapidly retracted her hand._ They got to the café and sat. A waitress comes up to greet them.

"Hi! What would you like for today?"

"Yes, can I have a Caesar salad…" The young woman said

"…" The young man kept silent

"Sousuke? What would you like?"

"…Oh, I'm sorry, Can I have an order of Miso Soup"

"Right away" The waitress replied

The young woman looks at the paintings at the wall. It was titled "Hills of Ebro"

"They look like white elephants…" The woman suddenly said

"…"

The woman sighs.

"What made you say that?"

"Well… I just remembered reading a short story…"

"I see…"

"Well, they do look like White elephants" The woman said

"I've seen a white tank before"

"That Doesn't count, I don't think you ever saw one before"

"…"

The waitress comes with the orders on her hand. She serves it's and smiles at the young man. The man did not even react he just stared off to the distance.

"It's a really lovely Painting though…"

"…"

The young woman tastes her salad.

"Wow, this is really fresh"

"It's a really quick _operation_ Kaname… It's not really an _operation, they're just going to take it out_."

The young woman just looked down

"It won't be long Kaname, we'd be back to School by Monday"

"…"

"I'll stay here with you, _I will never leave you_… And you know it. _I've moved in with you, _I've got a part time job, _I even quit Mithril, just for you… _"

"Then what are you going to do afterward?"

"I'll be with you"

"Sousuke you barely live in '_Normalcy_', You'd probably end up blowing something up…"

The young man gave her a concerned look, which made the Young woman smirk

"We'll be happy together… _Just like before_, 'I love you…'"

"What makes you think that we would be _happy again_?"

"_The only thing that is bothering us, is the thing that made us unhappy_"

"_You think it'll go back to normal_, Sousuke?"

"I know we will… I know a lot of people that has done it before, and they're _happy_"

"Me too… And I know a lot of them who were _Unhappy_"

"If you don't want to do it, It is fine with me, But I know it's a very easy _procedure_"

"_If I do it, Will you be happy and you'd still love me_"

"I love you!" The young man said out loud, which made some of the customers stare at them

"I know that you do. If I do, do it, everything will be back to normal and we would be happy again"

"If I do, do it, are you going to worry about me?"

"I wouldn't… From what I've heard it's fairly easy procedure"

"Then, I'll do it"

The couple stood up and left money on the table to pay for their meal. The young woman brushed her hair to the side and waved goodbye at the waitress

"The train is arriving in five minutes" The man said

The couple walked across the street to the train station. They sat on the same bench. The young man held the young woman's hand.

"We could have everything" The man said

"Huh?"

"We can have everything"

"No we can't…"

"We would be happy"

"I don't know"

"We can go anywhere"

"_No we can't, Once it's gone, It's gone_…"

"But, it's not gone yet"

"…"

There was an eerie silence between them

"I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do You have to think about it, and realize. I don't mind it you don't do it… I would do Anything for you, I love you"

"I don't know…"

"What don't you know?"

"_You leaving_…"

"Leaving? Kaname, I'm not a part of Mithril anymore, I belong to you, and You belong to me…"

"It's not Mithril, it's you leav" She paused "Can we just stop talking…"

The train rolled in the station. The young man picked up two duffel bags. The doors opened up and they walked in. They walked a few feet in and sat down.

"_I don't want anybody else, I want you_…"

"Yes I know that"

"But, Kaname"

"Sousuke, Please stop talking" The young woman said in distress, as if she would begin crying

"But I don't care, what your decision is. I am happy with you…"

"If you don't stop, I'll scream Sousuke!"

The Train began to move. The train had a few passengers in it. The young woman had fallen asleep on the young man's shoulder. The train began to squeal and woke up the young woman

"Are you feeling better Kaname?" The young man asked

"I'm fine… There's nothing wrong with me… I'm fine"

A/N: Here if you still don't understand it click this link. http/en. based this Fic on Ernest Hemmingway's "_Hills like white elephants_"


End file.
